Hush
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Malik wasn't alone that night before his 'Rite of the tomb keepers', not really, someone was there with him. Rated T to be safe. child Malik and OC...


_Malik... "So you're already writing another story?"_

_Me... "Its just a one-shot!" _

_Athoris... That doesn't really matter, you know..._

_Me... shut up or else you won't get your time with Atem in the second chapter!_

_Athoris... gulped_

_Me... Malik do the disclaimer!_

_Winter Goddes Yuki Onna does not own the rights to yugioh! As of yet she only owns Athoris! andthreecats..._

Malik groaned walking up from what he felt was a sort of semi-nightmare and looked at his hands, they were cold and wet despite it being unusually hot in his 'home' he sat up on his bed, he just couldn't get any sleep tonight no matter what he did/

His sister Ishizu had stayed with him as long as she could but one of the clans-men had come in a long time ago telling her that their father had ordered them to take her to her room.

As for Rishid, well... father would not hear of a servant being with his on that very night.

Malik's sighed for what he felt was the thousands time that day, for all he knew it was still today)

Why?

Why did it have to be him? why did he have to go through it... why...?

A dark figure watched from the shadows.

It wasn't fair!

He looked at his hands

so small just a child's hands... but in this world he was already considered an adult but he knew that wasn't true...

Stupid pharaoh...!

It was his fault... all of it...

Right?

He just didn't know...

Malik felt his hands start to shake

The figure stepped forward...

Stupid king... stupid...

He felt his whole body start to shake...

The figure approached his unseen and unheard.

Malik felt something sting at the cornier of his eyes... tears? NO! don't start it don't!

He felt something start to stir in the back of his thought...

Stop! please...

His body wasn't listening to him anymore as he felt the tears fall from his eyes an overwhelming fear incase his whole system and a chocked scream start up in his lungs.

He didn't care anymore he just wanted to curl up and cry of to just hurt something, anybody! anything!

He wanted to die!

Before he could fall hands caught him...

Before more tears fell he felt fingers brush them away

Before he could shout a voice hushed him.

"Hush, Malik be calm," said the soft voice but of what gender of it was he did not know as he felt the fingers run through his hair.

Malik didn't even fell the strength to fight back against the stranger that was helping him he just laid their on their lap eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

It was a long time before the stranger spoke again.

"He would not have asked for this, you know..."

"Who?" Malik asked all he saw of the stranger was a strange glint on its fingers.

"The nameless one... believe me if he had known this was going to happen he would have willingly stayed trapped in the puzzle, for all eternity..."

Malik did not miss the tear in its voice when it said that felling himself calm down in the strangers warm touch.

"But why? Why do I have to go through it? Do you know how it will hurt?"

"I do."

"A month..."

"Malik... you most have strength... besides, this is nothing compard to what the name-less one has been going through for the past three-thousand years..."

"What?"

"Do you even know have painful it is to split one-self from your Ka? besides that... he sealed him-self with the very darkness he died to protect his beloved people from..."

Malik's light purple eyes widened as he felt sweat from from his messy light blonde hair only for it to be swept away by the strangers fingers, one of which he saw a gold ring.

He had never heard of that!

"The name-less one loved his people dearly, he would never ask for this, believe me please have some courage... like him."

Malik sighed feeling himself drifting off to sleep despite himself.

The figure smiled down at the child, this was not the first time Athoris had done this after three-thousand years but this one was very peculiarly, _would he do it_? _Would he be the one_? he hoped so, the pharaoh deserved a peaceful end to it all after all he did for this dimension or world and by Anubis! he would see to that even if he could not be with him...

Athoris sighed looking down at Malik who was now looking quite sleepy.

"Your ring, stranger... it has the same mark as the rod a tauk my family keeps safe..."

... ... ...

When they came for him the next day he did not remember but he was more secure they what he would have felt

more ready then he would have felt...

and more brave then he would have felt.

~~~~~~~~~~one year later~~~~

Athoris was sitting atop the broken pillar of what used to be the palace wall as he silently watched Isis's descendent and Malik climb out of the tomb and into the hot, burning sun of Ra.

"Pharaoh," he sighed bringing the ring up to his lips, _"what have I done_?"

END OF ONE-SHOT!

Athoris... ...

Malik... ...

WGYO well... that's that, I have always wanted to write one like this what do you think? did I do good? and please if your reading this please go check out my other stores, for the greater good, the unknown marauder, born of the sun,


End file.
